More Than Brothers
by Huaile
Summary: "Wǒmen yǒngyuǎn shì bǐ xiōngdì." Jem whispered, his lips bushing against the hollow of Will's ear. "What...does that mean?" "It means," Jem paused to take in and suckle Will's earlobe for a long moment, "we will always be more than brothers."


**GUYS GUYS GUYS TODAY IS HERONSTAIRS DAY! -cheer-**

**So I decided to post this early.**

**The first part (italicized) is from Clockwork Princess; rest is all me.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_"I cannot leave you to face death alone," Will whispered, but he knew he was beaten; the sands of his will had run out._

_Jem touched the parabatai rune on his shoulder, through the thin material of his nightshirt. "I am not alone," he said. "Wherever we are, we are as one."_

_Will rose slowly to his feet. He could not believe he was doing what he was doing, but it was clear that he was, as clear as the silver rim around the black of Jem's eyes. "If there is a life after this one," he said, "let me meet you in it, James Carstairs."_

_"There will be other lives." Jem held his hand out, and for a moment they clasped hands, as they had done during their parabatai ritual, reaching across twin rings of fire to interlace their fingers with each other. "The world is a wheel," he said. "When we rise or fall, we do it together."_

_Will tightened his grip on Jem's hand. "Well, then," he said, through a tight throat, "since you say there will be another life for me, let us both pray I do not make as colossal a mess of it as I have this one."_

_Jem smiled at him, that smile that had always, even on Will's blackest days, eased his mind. "I think there is hope for you yet, Will Herondale."_

_"I will try to learn how to have it, without you to show me."_

Jem's eyes searched Will's for a long moment before he looked away, drawing his hands to his mouth to stifle his coughs. Will gently pulled them away and his face drained of color as he saw Jem's paper-white hands drenched with scarlet blood.

"Do not be alarmed, William. We both know I am-"

"You will NOT die!" Will interrupted. They both fell silent and Will broke it with a bitter laugh. "I knew my loving you would be the death of you."

"It was not your fault, the curse-"

"Not just that," Will abruptly turned away and began pacing the room, agitated, "I might have been able to save you, had I left sooner...found your cure."

"But you may not have found it. We would have had less time together."

"Even still. There was a greater chance that I could have saved you, that you would not be..." Will's voice trailed off and Jem frowned.

"Come here."

Will did as Jem asked, stopping short at the side of his parabatai's bed. The silver haired took hold of Will by his upper arms, tugging him down forcefully and roughly pressing his trembling lips to Will's.

Who immediately pulled back, eyes wide, chest heaving, face flushed. "Jem! What? You...Tessa!" he spluttered.

"You should have known," Jem pulled himself up to gently brush his lips against Will's face and neck, "that I always loved you. You should have kept me at an arm's length from the day we met. You should have treated me as coldly and dismissively as you treat everyone else. But you did not. Why?" his lips stopped their trail and Jem stared at Will, an eyebrow cocked.

Will was too shocked to answer, too in awe of this side of his parabatai that he'd never seen before. Jem sighed at that and continued. "Whatever the reason, it had been too late to push me away when we became parabatai. I told you I will die soon, did I not? Since these are my last days—and perhaps this is my last—then I will do what I want with you until I die."

His words and the fingers threading through Will's hair made him lose his breath, and a wave of...something rippled through his stomach. Jem caught the almost inaudible moan and leaned back, his fingers still in Will's hair, pulling the latter down.

"Wǒmen yǒngyuǎn shì bǐ xiōngdì." Jem whispered, his lips bushing against the hollow of Will's ear.

Will shivered at the combination of his parabatai's hot breath against his ear, of the words he'd whispered so lovingly, of the whole forbidden nature of if all. "What...does that mean?"

"It means," Jem paused to take in and suckle Will's earlobe for a long moment, "we will always be more than brothers."

Saying this, he turned Will's head, ignoring the dazed expression, and offered his lips, which Will easily took. Raven moved to push silver back, still connected, and Jem let his mouth slip free of Will's as the latter kissed a trail down to the curve of his neck. A strangled moan pushed from Jem's throat and Will pressed a smirk into pale skin, biting down gently, licking and sucking at the spot. At the tug on his hair, Will looked up and took Jem's lips again, only to have the other pull away.

"Will...shirt–off."

Will allowed himself to be pushed away and Jem's hands slipped under and up the nightshirt, teasing cool skin with his fingers and lips and teeth and tongue, a smirk growing on his lips at the wanton moans that passed his parabatai's lips.

"Jem...Jem, please...!"

"Please what?" Jem murmured against Will's neck.

"I...I want..."

"Tell me what you want."

Will made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, crushing Jem to him in a bruising kiss. Jem's hands were content threading through raven hair for only a moment before trailing down Will's bare back to slide under his silk pants, to grasp at smooth skin there. Will jumped at that but moved down to nip at Jem's neck, sucking the bruised area before moving on. His lips met silk and he leaned back into a half sitting position to tug off Jem's shirt. And then he slid off the bed to pull off what remaining clothes they wore.

With Jem's bedroom eyes following each movement, Will sat on his knees in front of his parabatai, holding out a hand. "Suck."

Jem leaned forward, eagerly latching onto Will's three offered fingers and sucking them with the same equivalence as he would a sweet, drawing an almost inaudible moan from the raven-haired boy. He had to pout when Will forcibly removed his fingers, and settled for tracing his lips with his tongue. Will tasted so good...spicy and sweet and dangerous.

Silvery eyes stared hard into cerulean, then Will sat back with a sigh and mumbled an apology to his parabatai. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"It will only be for a short while, and I have been hurting long enough with just watching you."

That made Will pause. "You love me."

"Obviously."

"No...I mean...you _love _me." his voice was quiet. "And I you."

_Oh..._

Jem brushed the back of his hand against the side of Will's face. "William...this is the most vulnerable I've ever seen you." his grin melted into a smirk, "and now you're blushing."

"By the Anegl, Jem...!" Groaned, aggravated. Still blushing.

"Yes?" Drawled.

"I love you."

This said, Will took a breath and began to inch his finger in, gauging his parabatai's face for any sign of pain. A brief look of...almost confusion flitted through Jem's eyes, replaced with a slight bit of pain as the second finger joined the first. And with the third, his eyes widened and he bit his lip _hard _to stifle a cry. Will immediately froze and covered his parabatai's face with gentle kisses, murmuring apologies in between.

"I'm fine, William. Just..." Jem wriggled a bit, gasping as he involuntarily pressed Will's fingers deeper, "fine. Now hurry up and do it."

Will couldn't help a laugh and nodded, rolling his eyes with a fond smile. "I knew you wanted me, James, but I never thought you would have wanted me _this _badly."

"Mmn, you have no idea."

_Damn those bedroom eyes._

"And now," Will pressed a chaste kiss to Jem's lips, "you've got me." With a slow roll of his hips, Will pushed in, eyes fluttering shut at the _heat,_ the incredible _tightness _that threatened to strangle him.

Jem's eyes widened and he swore, clutching the sheets tightly, knuckles cadaver white. Will pressed another kiss to his trembling mouth, and apology. After a moment of surreal stillness and Jem's heavy breathing, he nodded.

"Go."

The first couple of thrusts were gentle, for adjustment, but as soon as Will felt Jem's hips push up in time to his thrusts, he smirked. Every whimper, every plea that fell from his lips made Will go harder, faster, shift a little to go in _deeper..._

"Jem...! So hot..." the broken sentence was cut off by a sloppy kiss, Jem's nails scratching down his back to leave long marks in ruddy skin. Will wasn't sure he was doing any better, digging into the soft of Jem's hips, crescent bruises reddening ivory skin. It was carnal but at the same time, tame. Neither was sure if it was more _love _or _lust_, just that it was Jem and Will and _heat _and _it felt so good. _They were one even more now, parabatai, and now..._this. _What was _this _though; lovers or just a one-time thing or...

Will stopped thinking about it, redoubling his efforts, another forceful thrust and had to swallow Jem's scream with his lips as he saw white spots dancing before his eyes, felt the sticky wet on his chest, tasted his (or was it Jem's) blood as one of them bit down _hard _on the other's lip. It was the most painful, most pleasurable orgasm _ever._

Hell, _nothing _was an orgasm compared to this.

Will barely bothered with pulling out before he collapsed next to Jem, not even bothering with cleaning himself. _That _could wait. Fuck, the whole _world _could wait. It was just JemandWill, this beautiful silence, this _amazing _high. Comfortable heat, the feel of having someone you trust, _love, _next to you. It wasn't awake, and it wasn't asleep. It was perfect, it could _never _be duplicated, not by them or anyone else. It was...Will didn't even know what it was.

He flinched as Jem nuzzled his neck. "I thought you were asleep."

"Almost. I just wanted to say this before..." Before what? Sleep? Or..._death?_

"I love you." Will interrupted, gazing down at Jem, eyes pleading. _Don't talk about death. Not now, Jem, please._

"I know, William. I love you to."

* * *

**How's that for a cheesy ending? And my first full lemon! Proud of me? I hope so!**

**Drop a review, okie? Thanks~ And happy Heronstairs day!**


End file.
